The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce of Random-ness
, is the largest game so far in development for the Nintendo Wii U. It is expected to release after the first Zelda game for Wii U. In terms of the Zelda timeline, this game exists as the prequel for Skyward Sword. This game indicates why the Triforce of Random-ness isn't known by anyone anymore in Hyrule (the reason why the Triforce of Random-ness isn't in any other Zelda games), the reason why Skyloft exists, and it's an origin story for the sacred Skyward Sword. I rike nuwmbrez. Story Imagine The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, The Wind Waker, Twilight Princess, and Skyward Sword. All of the 3D console Zelda games mixed altogether with a whole lot of epicness.....and random-ness. Link has lived his life as a Koakid, humans who forever live in the forms of either babies, toddlers, children, tweens, and teens in a floating island in the middle of the Great Aqua Sky, the great ocean in the sky protecting the Earth, called Sky City, guarded by the Great Boko Tree. One day, however, he discovers the Koakid Blade, a legendary sword that reveals the true future of the wielder. The sword then takes on an masculine figure, Guardian, and presents Link that there is a land below the Great Aqua Sky in danger. This land is named Apocaville and it may be flooded by the Great Aqua Sky if Link doesn't save this land before it is too late. To make matters worse, Apocaville is frozen in time in an aqua colored atmosphere and Link must collect multiple Tears of Light to restore Apocaville. In this particular process, Link's best friend, Zelda, mysteriously goes missing and the famous Pizza recipe for the Koakid goes missing too. As time goes on, Link notices that he is maturing/aging in the process of saving Apocaville, he later finds out that he and Zelda are not Koakids and they are a race named Hylians who are from the ancient land of Hyrule. Now, he must also find a way to go to Zelda's and his real homeland. This game has a LOT of sidequests including, saving the Tissue Rolls before they stupidly drop in the crater of Mt. Magma, fixing the Clock Tower after the clock got broken by the really dumbfounded Mayor, and most importantly, saving an engaged couple from Mary Sues. Der iz arso a Lrink ho swavs Haroo.yah Gameplay Controls The controls for this game is very similar to Ocarina of Time 3D and Skyward Sword. The controls take advantage for the new controller. This is for both TV and controller controls. First, the A button is the "action button" and a prompt will be displayed. While moving, Link can use the A button to sprint. While sprinting, Link can also roll by shaking the controller. Then, the B button activates the sword. Link can swing the sword to defeat enemies in his way. Holding down the B button will release a powerful spin attack. A simple tap on the X will let you use the item. Press either A or B to cancell. The Y button will make Link use the Pizza Flute. Holding down on the D-Pad will bring up another radial menu, this time with several characters' faces. Selecting these characters will give you hints on what to do or what to transform into. Pressing up the D-Pad will change the view to first-person. Link can look around by moving the right circle pad or physically move the controller. Link can still move by moving the left circle pad. The L and R shoulder buttons will make Link raise up his shield. This is useful for deflecting attacks and projectiles. The ZL and ZR shoulder buttons will lock on a target. Switching to another target can be executed by tapping the buttons again. Turn off the lock by holding down the ZL and ZR buttons. The - Select button brings up yet another radial menu, this time featuring bottles and the choice of shields. The + Start button pauses the game and will ask if the player wants to save or quit. The touch screen can be used for changing items, gears, maps, quest tracks, and notes. For the controls for just the controller, the controls remain largely the same except with these controls. The touch screen is used to display the gameplay. To change your item, holding down X will pause the game and bring up a radial menu. Hold the X button and move the left circle pad to choose. To select, release the X button. Holding left of the D-Pad will pause the game and bring up an inventory for gears, quest tracks, and notes. Hold the left of the D-Pad again to cancell. Hold the right of the D-Pad will pause the game to show the map. Hold the right of the D-Pad again to cancell. While this game is only for the Wii U, it is fully usable with the Wii Remote with the Wii Motion Plus and the Wii Nunchuck. These controls give the swordplay a more unique feel, but will loose the ability to take notes and move while in first-person view. With Wii Motion Plus, players can use the Wii Remote to use Link's Sword. Holding up the Wii Remote will charge energy and must be thrusted downwards to release a sword beam. The Nunchuck serves as the shield now. To raise the shield, the player must hold up the Nunchuck and use it like a real shield. The A button serves as the action button. While Link moves, he can sprint by holding down A. While sprinting, he can roll by shaking the Nunchuck. Pressing the B button makes Link use an item and all items use natural aiming. To change your item, holding down B will pause the game and bring up the radial item inventory. Button 1 will open up the radial inventory for bottles and shields and Button 2 brings up the map. Press Button 2 again to cancell the map. Holding down on the D-Pad activates the radial character hint selection. Holding up on the D-Pad will activate first person view. To look around in first-person view, move the analog stick on the Nunchuck. Press the C button on the Nunchuck to cancell. The Z button on the Nunchuck will lock on a target. To switch, tap the Z button again and to turn off the lock on feature, hold on the Z button. The - Select button will bring up the inventory for gears and quest tracks. Press the - Select button to go back. The + Start button will pause the game and asks if the player wants to save or quit. Overworld and Dungeons DERE'S NOTIN FIRR ID UWP Transportation DERE'S NOTIN FIRR ID UWP Game Information DERE'S NOTIN FIRR ID UWP Early Development DERE'S NOTIN FIRR ID UWP Graphics DERE'S NOTIN FIRR ID UWP Audio DERE'S NOTIN FIRR ID UWP Listings DERE'S NOTIN FIRR ID UWP Characters * Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule ** King of Red Lions * Epona * Fi * Gaepora ** Kaepora Gaebora * Ganondorf * Ghirahim * Great Boko Tree * Guardian * Link ** Deku Link ** Fierce Diety Link ** Goron Link ** Stalfos Link ** Wolf Link ** Zora Link * Link's Loftwing * Majora * Midna * Navi * Tatl * The Imprisoned * Zant * Zelda Items * Beetle ** Hook Beetle * Bomb Bag * Bow * Bug Catching Net * Clawshot ** Double Clawshots * Digging Mitts ** Mogma Mitts * Eagle's Shield * Empty Bottle * Fairy * Fungal Spores * Gust Bellow * Heart Potion ** Heart Potion+ ** Heart Potion++ * Lyre * Sailcloth * Shine Blade * Slingshot ** Scattershot * Stamina Potion ** Stamina Potion+ * Whip Masks * Blast Mask * Bunny Hood * Captain's Hat * Deku Mask * Fierce Diety Mask * Gerudo Mask * Goron Mask * Great Fairy Mask * Keaton Mask * Mask of Truth * Stalfos Mask * The Mask of Legends * Triforce Crown * Wolf Mask * Zora Mask Enemies * Armos * Beamos * Bokoblin * ChuChu (Red, Blue, and Green) * Deku Baba * Keese, Fire Keese, Ice Keese * Leever * Lizalfos * Mechat * Moblin * Octorok (Grass, Water, and Sky) * Peahat * Skulltula, Walltula * Stalfos, Stalfos Warrior Bosses * Boko-Deku Perennual * King Dodongo * Staloktos * Viper * Arctorno Places * Apocaville * Aqua Cove * Arctic Tower (Level 5) * Blizzard Hills * Cistern of Currents (Level 3) * Fire Caverns (Level 2) * Forest Temple (Level 1) * Great Aqua Sky * Hourglass Shrine (Level 4) * Hyrule * Lost Woods * Mt. Magma * Sacred Realm * Sandtime Valley * Skeletal Hideout * Sky City Trivia * The Pizza recipe plays an important role. It is why the word "pizza" is capitalized. * All of the mention characters are really important to this game especially Navi. Why? This all started because... "HEY! HEY! HEY! LISTEN! HELLO! HEY! HEY! HEY!" screamed Navi. Then, Link accidently fell off a cliff because she was annoying. "WATCH OUT!" yelled Navi very late. * The main theme is Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, The Wind Waker, Twilight Princess, and Skyward Sword's overworld themes mixed together in harmony. * Heart Containers are replaced by Cookie Jars, thus Heart Pieces are replaced by Cookies. There by if Link got hit by a monster, they basically stole one cookie from him. ** You can get back your cookie by hitting them right after you get hurt. * The "Magic Bar" is powered up by FLUUBEE BURGERS! By the way. The Magic Bar is definately not a Magic Bar... Gallery 200px-Daphnes_Nohansen_Hyrule.png|Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule 200px-King_of_Red_Lions.png|King of Red Lions 160px-Adult_Epona.png|Epona 170px-SkywardSword.png|Fi Gaepora3.png|Gaepora 200px-Owl.png|Kaepora Gaebora 190px-Ganondorfrender.png|Ganondorf 200px-Ghirahim.png|Ghirahim ZeldaShoebill.PNG|Link's Loftwing 120px-Majorasmask.png|Majora 150px-Midna02.png|Midna 200px-OoT_Navi.png|Navi Tatl.png|Tatl 250px-Zant.png|Zant Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random